A variety of devices are currently used to extract hydrocarbons. These current systems are formed of cylinders that rotate to move the materials as heat is introduced to complete the evaporation process. A plurality of internal chains is added to this process to direct the material towards the rear section of the cylinder, towards evacuation of the decontaminated wastes.
These chains are laid out in various sections along and around the cylinder. Said system requires that continuous maintenance be performed on these chains, and the number of chains produces unnecessary transmission loads to move the cylinder.
In addition, state of the art units refer to a configuration that does not allow the extraction of hydrocarbons from the liquids, since the configuration of the cylinder and chains provides an exclusive use for solid materials and does not allow liquid material.
In TPS (THERMAL PROCESS SOLIDS) technology, the contaminated material is carried along a duct (static housing) through the use of two helices (rotational auger), within which sufficient heat is transferred to evaporate liquids. This design of the previous art is one of the least efficient forms with reference to heat transfer; consequently great precision is required (thanks to the diversity of weights and dimensions of the materials treated) between the helices and the housing to prevent solidified material from blocking and acting as a barrier to the heat transfer between the transfer area and the material to be processed. In addition, in that same configuration, a solution is generated whose cleaning is complicated, both for the vanes of the helices as well as the housing, since there is a static system (housing) and a complex dynamic system (auger). As an example, in practice, an air film 1 mm thick can offer the same resistance to the flow of heat as a 25-mm film of water, one of iron 1.7 meters thick or copper 12 meters thick. This concept has been demonstrated and is found in different thermal literature; consequently it can be thought of as a barrier to prevent the transfer of heat from a solidified material over the transfer surface.
In addition, the above systems include gas output lines that are obstructed as a result of the accumulation of solids around the horizontal pipe that leads the vapors from the cylinder to the condensation system. These begin to form from the base of the feed screw housing.
TPS Technology, like others, also includes the need for vacuum treatment of the material. This adds risk. A Technical Consultant for the Swaco Corporation, in his report, recommended an operating vacuum no greater than 0.127 cm of water (0.05 Water Inch). This was an error, since this value is not an operating standard for the different technologies that use the same principle for evaporation, extraction and condensation. The safe and optimum vacuum handled in an evaporation chamber must have a pre-established value for each technology. This is obtained from the prior design of the system, upon theoretically and practically analyzing the pressure loss values, both static and dynamic, along same. This vacuum value should guarantee that the maximum vapor flow is evacuated, without allowing the absolute pressure at the end of the cylinder to drop below atmospheric pressure. This concept prevents safety incidents and optimizes production.